


i'm right here

by spraypaintedgold



Series: juyeon/eric drabbles [1]
Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Kisses, M/M, eric is going through it, forever 12, just them being there for each other, lapslock, mild swearing when eric gets upset, related to the scandal that's now all better, yeah the title is cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 07:03:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16213913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spraypaintedgold/pseuds/spraypaintedgold
Summary: Eric's been in the bathroom for a long time- long enough to dwell on Twitter, long enough to worry, long enough to crumble, Juyeon thinks.





	i'm right here

**Author's Note:**

> eric cares so much about all of the group members. this is a personal screw you to all the rumor instigators and a hope that the boys took care of each other when it all went down. 
> 
> talk to me about our beautiful boys or other groups [on twt!](http://twitter.com/ericschoice)

“ric-ah.” juyeon called softly, whispers pressing through the closed door.

“i’m almost done!” eric shouted back, eyes still glued to the infinite pages scrolling down his phone. he kicked his sleeping feet up to rest on the wall, the toilet cover wiggling beneath him.

“ric, open the door.”

eric sighed and leaned over to click the lock open. the handle turned on its own, door opening to reveal him idly stationed in the dorm bathroom.

“baby boy, what are you doing?” juyeon patted eric’s bush of bed-matted hair. then he saw it. “ric, give it to me.”

eric pursed his lips, quickly shutting his phone off and tucking it away.

“eric.” juyeon sighed, “i told you not to look at it.”

“i-i _know_ .”

juyeon lightly tugged the phone from eric’s hand, pressing the boy’s temple against his chest. he rubbed the top of eric’s ear.

eric groaned into the cotton of his shirt, wrapping juyeon’s waist in a knot of arms. “but it’s not fair at all.”

“i know, baby.” juyeon nudged the door closed with his foot. “but we’ll get through it, we always do. we’re family, remember?”

eric muffled some coherent agreement and nodded.

“why are you worried?”

“it’s just that... sunwoo and chanhee hyung are such a big part of the group. and if it was me, i mean i’d be able to go back to L.A. and try to become a dancer. it would be hard, but being in this group would’ve helped me. but for the hyungs, i- if they _leave_ , fans here could ruin their careers for the future and i don’t wanna-“

juyeon kneeled at eric’s feet, framing his cheeks with both hands. “it’s not gonna be you. and it’s not gonna be them either. we all deserve to be here. and as long as we work hard, we’ll deserve to be here, okay? we have to show them we’re strong.”

eric placed a hand over one of juyeon’s and rested it there. his eyes cast downward, staring at the shapes he was tracing on juyeon’s chest. a bubble of english burst from his seams. “it’s just _fuck, juyeon why does it have to be like this? you know? like honestly, fuck! why are they targeting us now, i just don’t get-_ “

juyeon pressed his thumb to eric’s bottom lip, resting there carefully. “focus on the love, ric. keep your heart steady.”

eric took a deep breath in. he inched forward, ever attentive to the way juyeon almost drew away. eric kissed him fast, like in that moment, juyeon clutched his heart in his hand and squeezed.

juyeon thought _, god, when has he ever kissed me like this?_ he pressed his thumbs into the disappearing baby fat of eric’s cheeks.

eric stole one last kiss as they pulled away. “i love you, hyung.” he said.

juyeon chuckled, pinching his cheek. “i know.”

eric looked at him, juyeon’s reflection a ghost in the dim light in his eyes. “no, i _love_ you.”

juyeon nodded. he kissed eric’s nose. “i know.”  
——  
they stayed there for another 20 minutes, juyeon’s thighs losing blood as they were sandwiched against the toilet cover. juyeon whispered the softest consolations, hugging eric impossibly closer with each dejected breath.

“hey,” juyeon whispered.

eric leaned against juyeon’s chest, giggled as juyeon attempted to knock his knees up and throw him off his lap.  
“yeah?” eric asked, turning over his shoulder to look at juyeon, pressing closer.

“forever together.” juyeon promised, lightly kissing the back of his shoulder.  



End file.
